


Butterflies

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: IGRPDC21 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: This is one dream that Dom never wants to wake up from.
Relationships: Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Series: IGRPDC21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	Butterflies

“I thought Miles told us not to use dreamshare outside of research.”

“He’ll get over it.” Mal grins and passes Dom the IV. 

He inserts the needle and closes his eyes, waiting for the sedative to kick in. As many times as he’s done this, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of falling out of his body sideways into another world. 

Mal squeezes his hand as they fall asleep. That’s something else he’ll never get used to, this thing between them, whatever it is. They haven’t figured it out completely, not just yet, but already Dom knows that he would follow her anywhere. Not even the fear of getting caught dreaming by Miles is enough to stop him when he opens his eyes in Mal’s dream.

He notices her dress first. It’s white and loose and hangs just past her knees. Carefree in a way that she never is in the waking world.

Her smile catches his eye next. She looks… shy, almost, as she crosses the dream meadow towards him. A far cry from the fierce intellect she shows to their university peers but it’s the same underlying strength that draws him to her now, just as he was drawn to her the first time they met, discussing theoretical physics under her father’s watchful eye and everything else under the sun once Miles couldn’t see.

Dom can’t look away as she reaches out and touches his face.

“I’d like to kiss you,” she whispers. Even through the chorus of birdsong, she is all he can hear. Butterflies fill the air around them and he finally, finally, kisses her.

Mal’s lips are soft even in the dream. He curves an arm around her waist to hold her closer, breathing her in like they have all the time in the world together.

Maybe they do.


End file.
